


RWBY Holiday Asks

by vecnawrites



Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Genderbending, Holidays, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: A collection of Holiday or Special Occasion Themed Asks and Questions, unless they end up being large enough to be their own post.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Blake Belladonna/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Original Character(s)
Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942606
Comments: 41
Kudos: 76





	1. Holiday Based Asks Welcome

This is for Holidays and Special Occasion asks. Basically, if you have an ask or idea based around a holiday or special occasion? Place it in the comments! Have fun with them!

Themes (You likely know most of these if you read any of my other work!)  
Somnophilia  
Stuckage/Stuck-In-Wall  
Gloryhole  
Stealth  
Dares  
Magic Marker  
Magic Doll  
World Processor  
Magic Sex Toy  
Time Stop  
Life/Sex Remote  
Invisibility  
Hypnosis  
Lactation/Milking  
Body Worship  
Teasing/Flashing  
Faunus! Characters  
Monster Girl  
AU (Real World, Fantasy World, etc)  
Drunk

A lot of things to choose from! Have Fun!


	2. Valentine's Facefucking: Valkos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Facefucking for Pyrrha with Nora?

“Now, wait just a moment, Nora...I’m getting your gift ready~” Pyrrha said softly, a smirk on her face as she carefully and painstakingly coated her long cock in chocolate.

Her girlfriend was on her knees, eyes closed, rocking back and forth. “How much longer?” Nora whined. She knew that Pyrrha was giving her something special, and had been looking forward to it since she told her about it.

Pyrrha chuckled as she moved forwards, “Its all ready, you can open your eyes now, Nora.” she said, laughing a bit more at how Nora’s eyes snapped open, before the turquoise orbs widened and her mouth dropped into an ‘O’ shape. “Careful, Nora...otherwise, I’ll get ideas~”

Nora was elated! Pyrrha’s cock, covered in chocolate?! This was the perfect gift! Opening her mouth wider, she stuck her tongue out and tilted her head back a bit, giving Pyrrha the complete okay to do what she wanted.

Pyrrha hummed, moving her cock forwards and tapping it on the tip of Nora’s tongue, leaving chocolate residue on the wet muscle. “I think you like that...okay, here I go!”

Gently grabbing the back of Nora’s head, she fed her cock along the orangette’s tongue, before shoving her cock into Nora’s throat, burying her nose in her trimmed bush of fiery red hair. Both groaned, Nora from having her lover’s cock thrust suddenly into her throat and her nose surrounded by her scent, and Pyrrha from the immense, flexing tightness of Nora’s throat.

Barely waiting a moment, Pyrrha began to forcefully move Nora’s head back and forth, slick glck, glck, glck noises coming from her throat as she moved back and then forcefully thrust herself fully back into the orangette’s throat, shivering as her heavy balls slapped against Nora’s chin. She hadn’t cum in days in preparation for tonight…

Nora groaned as the taste of creamy chocolate and the tang of Pyrrha’s skin flowed over her tongue. She knew that chocolate was gripping and getting everywhere, smearing across her face, down her chin, onto her breasts, all over Pyrrha’s cock-her eyes widened and an excited squeal bubbled up from her chest as Pyrrha groaned, making her realizing what was about to happen.

Pyrrha groaned in embarrassment at how quickly she was about to cum, but this was just too hot! “Nora! C-Cumming!” she gasped, her balls churning and jumping as she exploded, sending stream after stream of pent up cum into her girlfriend’s belly, slowly pulling back and spraying more across her tongue, so much entering her mouth it spurted past the seal of her lips, getting happy sounds from the Valkyrie.

Nora whimpered as she squirted in her panties, the sweetness of Pyrrha’s seed mixing with the flavor of the chocolate on her tongue. Feeling Pyrrha trying to move back, she followed, wrapping her lips tightly around her shaft and sucking hard, trying to pull more of the delicious treat out.

Pyrrha moaned softly as Nora attacked her cock, sucking on her sensitive shaft hard, even though her orgasm had ended. She released a broken chuckle and looked down, seeing chocolate and cum smeared all over Nora’s cheeks (when had it seeped out?). “Messy, messy…” she murmured. “We have to clean you up…then,” she reached down and fondled her still aching sack, “We can have more fun, how does that sound?” from the way Nora’s eyes lit up, Pyrrha supposed that she liked the idea...


	3. Santa Joan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan wasn’t entirely sure why Nora insisted she wear a (questionable) Santa outfit, even less when she said to wait in the bathroom. Minutes later she emerges, with an equally surprised Pyrrha, Ruby, and Neo staring back. Several minutes latter, and the three are now filling her with their candy canes, intent on giving her their snow.

Joan blushed darkly as she looked at the outfit that Nora had given her, wondering why she was being given a red bikini top and booty shorts, lined with white faux fur, and a red elf cap with with puffball at the end.

Stripping herself naked (why were these shorts so tight that she couldn’t even wear panties?!), Joan wiggled the shorts up, blushing fiercely as she had to fight to pull them up over her wide hips and plump rear. Taking several deep breaths when she finally did, she looked down and winced, going pale. The shorts were so tight that she had a distinct camel toe, her plump pussy lips looking as though they were painted on.

Joan turned to the bikini top, her heart sinking when she fastened it around herself. She knew that she had a large bust, but she had hoped that the bikini top would cover more than her nipples.

Walking stiffly out of the room (she had to walk carefully, otherwise the top would shift and her nipples would pop out), Joan sighed. “Alright, Nora, I changed. What did you have me change...for…?” Joan blushed brightly as she saw Nora nowhere in sight, but Pyrrha, Ruby, and Neo were all there, staring at her in outright lust, tents rising in their skirts. “H-Hi?” she squeaked out.

-x-

“HMMMMMMM!!!!” Joan ‘screamed’ out as Pyrrha, Ruby, and Neo railed her hard, Pyrrha thrusting into her soaking core, Neo pounding into her rear, and Ruby mounting her face.

“We...we’ve got to do something nice for Nora for giving us this present!” Pyrrha moaned, getting rapid and fierce nods from her partners is crime.

“Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonnacum!” Ruby squeaked, balls tensing and beginning to unload down Joan’s throat, filling her belly.

Pyrrha groaned and Neo gasped as they came as well, filling Joan’s womb and backside with their own seed, excess leaking out past the seals surrounding their cocks.

As they cooled down from their orgasms, the trio panted. “We’re...totally doing this again, right?” Ruby asked weakly, getting firm nods from the other two.


	4. Neo enjoys Joan's "Candy Cane"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo walks up to Joan with a candy cane in her hand, then she starts sucking on it while staring at her. Moments later, Joan has gotten her message.

Joan sighed as she walked briskly towards the bathroom. She loved the holidays, but she also hated them, mainly due to the fact all the girls around her liked to wear terribly skimpy ‘holiday’ outfits for some reason, even Weiss!

Now, thanks to the ‘Holiday Pajama Party’ she was in severe need of release, her cock hard in her special pajama bottoms. As she made her way to the bathroom, she was stopped when a smaller figure stepped in front of her.

“Neo? Can I help you?” Joan asked. She too, was wearing a ‘holiday’ outfit, a tank top that looked painted on, and shorts so short they might as well have been bikini panties, both in a festive red. She lad a Candy Cane in her hand and brought it to her mouth.

Joan bit her lip to avoid whimpering as she began to loudly suck on it, before pulling it out almost all the way, licking it lewdly, staring at her with hooded eyes, before glancing down and staring directly at her crotch for several moments, before looking back up, leaning forwards and leering.

-x-

Glck! Glck! Glck! Glck! Slick sounds and soft gags mixed with moans from Joan as she rapidly thrust into the mouth of a kneeling Neo, whose back was pressed against the wall as her blonde counterpart leaned heavily onto the wall above her, shakily pistioning her hips into her face, her long, hard cock into her mouth and throat. Not that she minded! Her hands were currently squeezing one of her breasts and the other was shoved in her shorts as she violently fingered herself.

Her plan was perfect! She knew that Joan was desired by a great many, practically every futa and male in Beacon, so she had planted the ‘Pajama Party’ idea, knowing that Joan would leave sometime to take care of herself...which paid off in spades, she thought, twirling her tongue around the hard flesh in her mouth, sucking gently on the thick flesh, squeaking around it when Joan moaned brokenly above her, the flesh throbbing in her mouth before spurting massive amounts of sweet liquid into her mouth, which she readily and happily swallowed, throat working overtime to not miss a drop of her reward.

Above her, Joan whimpered as she finally, finally achieved release, her balls no longer aching so terribly. Glancing down, she was met with heterochromatic eyes looking up at her, glazed with lust as she continued to suck on her aching cock.

Resting her head against the wall, Joan began to rock her hips again. Her balls still had plenty in them, and she had a willing partner, so why stop?

Eyes widening slightly, Neo hummed around the thick shaft, thankful that she hadn’t eaten anything. That first load was big enough, she could only wonder how much Joan would release before she was finally empty...


	5. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang's Present From Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Blake, what did you get your teammates for Christmas?

“Blaaaakkkkeeee? Where arrrrrreeee yoooooouuu?” Ruby called. “We’re about to open our presents!” she wheedled, trying to see if their faunus teammate would come out of hiding.

“I found a note!” Weiss said, lifting up a piece of paper and beginning to read it aloud. “Everyone, I apologize, but I’ve been held up doing something for a few. Go ahead and start opening presents without me...maybe my gift to you first? Love, Blake.” Weiss smiled softly as she placed the note down.

“It’s certainly a big gift!” Yang said in shock, staring at the long box with the tag Ruby, Weiss, Yang-Open Here!, on one end, “Wonder what it is?”

“Welllllll...now way to find out other than by opening it!” Ruby exclaimed, darting over and grabbing the ribbon that tied the end of the box up and whipping it to the side, making the end of the box fall over and reveal what was inside. Blushes covered the three’s faces as they saw what was in it. “Is that…?” Weiss gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Ruby squeaked, and Yang stared down, licking her lips.

Sticking out of the end of the box was a perfectly round, creamy skinned plump ass, underneath it was an utterly soaking slit, lines of arousal dripping to the bottom of the box.

There was silence for a long moment, before the three descended on their gift, groping, squeezing, spanking it.

Inside the box, Blake moaned into her gag, happy that her teammates were enjoying their gift. The only thing that would make it better would be-”ANH!” she squealed as a hard cock slipped between her cheeks and began thrusting into her, leaving her a panting, moaning, leaking mess in the gift box.

Outside the box, Ruby and Weiss waited eagerly for their turn with their gift, watching as Yang thrust powerfully into it. One thing was for sure, this gift was going to be one they treasured for a long time!


	6. Neo Hanging Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I see your hanging mistletoe Neo. Wait, why are you putting some there!?

Neo’s only response was a smirk as she finished tying the mistletoe around her waist, letting it droop directly above her hard cock, hard and visible due to wearing nothing below the waist. She winked before turning and walking off, putting a bit of sway into her backside as she looked for the first person who might be interested in giving her a ‘kiss’. With how many people around, she was certain to have a great deal of orgasms coming her way...


	7. Pyrrha's Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan pops out of Pyrrha’s birthday cake in nothing but frosting. RWBYNR soon vacate as Pyrrha happily “devours” her dessert.

Pyrrha's birthday had been wonderful, one she actually _enjoyed_ , one without rabid fans attempting to 'earn her love' and getting _creepy_ gifts, like used underwear or nude photos. Instead, she had friends, _true_ friends surrounding her, and gifts she wasn't horribly embarrassed by, like a photo album of their time so far in Beacon, a Gift Certificate to a spa that specialized in secrecy from Weiss (for two people, at that!), and multiple smaller gifts.

“And now for the cake!” Yang chirped, the six girls all hiding smirks at the knowledge of what was to come as the blonde wheeled the large cake in.

Pyrrha's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The cake was _way_ too large for even all of them eating it to consume it! “Umm...that's a _lot_ of cake...I don't think we can eat all of it, even working together.” she said, swallowing nervously.

Yang chuckled as the others discreetly file out of the room. “Actually, this cake, and it's _delicious_ filling, are all for you, P-Money!” Yang said eagerly, getting a panicked look from Pyrrha as she followed her with her head as Yang left the room, missing the cake shifting.

Turning back as she heard a noise, Pyrrha's eyes widened again, her mouth forming an 'O' as she took in the vision before her.

She had known that Joan was going to be gone a good portion of the day (an unavoidable thing, ordered by Professor Goodwitch, she was told), but apparently the true reason was so she could hide in the cake so she could pop...out...covered in nothing but...frosting? A dull _thunk_ was heard under the table as she felt her cock smack into the underside of the table as red covered her cheeks...which matched the crimson hue of Joan's.

Joan didn't know what possessed her to be wheedled into hiding in a cake completely naked save for frosting strategically placed over her nipples and pussy. It wasn't like Pyrrha _wanted_ that kind of thing, right!? She had bemoaned to her the creepy gifts she had gotten from fans before...so why was everyone convinced this was a good idea?

As she heard the signal from Yang, telling Pyrrha that the cake was all for her, Joan popped up from her crouch, praying that this wasn't just some elaborate idea to humiliate her...

Only for the first thing she saw to be a shocked, _blushing_ Pyrrha staring at her in something resembling...awe? Why were her eyes hooding like that? Why was she licking her lips? Why was- _“EEEEP!”_ Joan squealed as Pyrrha grabbed her hips tightly and buried her face between her legs, making her throw her head back as pleasure suddenly assaulted her, Pyrrha's tongue dancing along her slit.

Outside the dorm, the six girl smiled at one another as they heard Joan's loud moaning coming through the door. “Wow, who knew P-Money was so forward...” Yang said. “Or that Arc was so loud...” Weiss grumbled, although there was no real heat in her words. Ruby was simply blushing from the sounds that were coming from the room.

Nora hugged Rin tightly, happy that her Fearless Leader and Teammate were now 'together-together'. Rin and Blake nodded to one another. “Come on, let's leave them be...and we're _not_ teasing them later...”

Joan's eyes rolled back as she tipped over into orgasm, cumming hard against Pyrrha's mouth and tongue. As she came down from the intense sensation, she realized she was on her back on the table and Pyrrha was hovering before her, naked, licking her lips of frosting and wetness, which made her blush fiercely, even more so when she saw her cock (of _course_ she knew of her partner's extra part...she wasn't _stupid_ ) twitching as it neared her now bare core. “P-Pyrrha...?” she gasped, blushing as the wide head nudged her soaked pussy.

Pyrrha stared down at Joan, unwilling to hold back any longer. “I...you're _mine_ , Joan...I love you, and want you...this...this is okay, right?” she asked, even though her hips seemingly moved on their own, forcing her head into Joan's pussy with a slick _pop_.

Joan threw her head back and her toes curled. All she could do was nod frantically, unable to speak...although she _did_ cry out as Pyrrha shoved herself in the rest of the way and began to thrust herself madly within her.

Pyrrha panted, her breasts heaving as she thrust into her new lover like a woman possessed, leaning down and capturing the still frosting covered nipples in her mouth and sucking them, licking them heavily, sucking the frosting that still clung to the pebbled flesh off.

Joan's pussy went wild around Pyrrha's cock, a squeal escaping from her mouth as she came hard, attempting to milk the thick shaft of flesh within her body. “I _love_ that you're so sensitive, Joan...” she heard Pyrrha growl, only to pick up speed, making her eyes roll back in her head.

Pyrrha slammed into Joan, not worried about hurting her since she knew that her Aura would keep her from taking damage. “Oh... _cumming, Joan!”_ she cried out, her aching balls clenching and releasing, filling Joan full of her cum, so much that excess seeped out and pooled underneath Joan on the table.

Slumping on top of Joan, Pyrrha panted, feeling more tired than she _ever_ had, tournament fights included. Looking down at the dazed looking girl, Pyrrha kissed her sweetly. One thing was for sure, now that she had the greatest present of the day, she wasn't letting it go...


	8. Pyrrha Pins The Tail On Joan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of Pyrrha’s birthday, RWBYNR set up a series of party games. They even have pin the tail on the donkey, except there’s a twist. Something’s going to be sticking the donkey, but it’s not a pin, especially with who the donkey is.

“And we're coming up to the final game, Pyrrha!” Nora exclaimed with a wide grin as she pulled her friend along, the red head chuckling at her orangette friend's enthusiasm. It had been a great day so far, starting with her friends singing 'Happy Birthday' to her, then 'Birthday Pancakes' (a birthday _must_ according to Nora), and since it was a weekend with no classes, simply a day of fun going out to Vale, watching movies, visiting shops, having dinner in a restaurant where Weiss had made reservations, and finally coming back for cake, presents, and for the past hour, a good slew of party games, ring toss, a Grimm pinata, spin the bottle (she was _especially_ happy about that, having gotten to kiss Joan during it), and now, she was heading for the last one for the night.

Looking around, she noticed that the others had vanished completely, making her confused. “Um, Nora? Where did the others go?” she asked, feeling the first trickle of trepidation filling her. Nora's wide grin only made the feeling grow. “Well, this last game is also your final present! Joan's been preparing it since the start of the last game!” a thrill of shock filled Pyrrha as she realized that indeed, their team leader and her crush had been missing since the word game they had played. Her heart skipped a beat as they made their way back to JNPR's dorm. “Wh-what game?”

Nora giggled (a _perverse_ giggle, Pyrrha realized) as she tugged her close and, opening the dorm room door, shoved Pyrrha in it. “Pin The Tail On The Donkey, of course!” she chirped, slamming it closed behind her. Staring at the door for a long moment in confusion, Pyrrha turned...only for her jaw to drop and her eyes to nearly pop out of her head.

On the bed, _her bed_ , Joan was set. But...not normally. Joan was on all fours, wearing bicep length gray gloves, thigh high gray stockings, a gray headband with a pair of floppy ears on it...and not a stitch else besides a bright blush on her face.

Pyrrha was pretty sure she was drooling, and her skirt tented outwards as her cock sprang to life, popping out of her panties and lifting the coarse material of her Beacon Uniform skirt as her eyes roamed over Joan's body.

A blushing face with a very tiny smile stared back at her, large heavy breasts hanging down, nipples erect, followed by a trim, slim body, then a...her cock twitched and a wet spot formed on her skirt as her pre soaked into the material as she beheld Joan's upraised, peachy rear upraised, a small dark pink pucker barely seen between the two large cheeks and the tight pink slit beneath.

“Um... _Happy Birthday_?” Joan managed to say, her voice hitting a high squeak and shifting slightly, making the adipose tissue of her breasts and rear wobble wonderfully, Pyrrha's cock throbbed madly underneath, a great gasp escaping her as she robotically made her way over, reaching out and gently palming the wide cheek of Joan's ass, another spurt of pre staining the inside of her skirt as she gnawed on her lower lip to prevent herself from just jumping her crush.

“J-Joan?” she croaked, her cock jumping, uncovering itself and dripping as she felt the softness and heat of her partner's skin. She received a smile back. “Are...aren't you going to play your game?” the blonde asked, giving her rear a wiggle. “I worked real hard on it...” Joan's eyes fell to Pyrrha's cock and she pressed into her lower lip with her teeth.

Pyrrha's breath became heavy as her hands went to her skirt and almost ripped it off, red panties following, her speed almost making her fall face first into Joan's upturned ass (...which wouldn't have been so bad, thinking about it, her mouth would have hit her crush's pussy) before she pulled off her top, certain she lost a button or two, and finally losing her patience, used her semblance to snag the wire in her bra and tear it off, resolving to buy a new one, leaving her just as nude as her crush.

Taking a shaky breath, Pyrrha grinned lewdly at Joan as she palmed her cock and held it steady, the dripping tip holding a long line of pre that hung. “Do I _have_ to close my eyes for this game? I'm the only player, after all...” she husked, rubbing her tip against Joan's pussy (so _wet_ ), adding her own slickness to it. Joan gave the slightest shake of her head, sending a thrill of pleasure through Pyrrha. _“Wonderful...”_ she husked, before snapping her hips forwards. _Slickt!_

Both cried out as Pyrrha literally _fell_ into Joan, the blonde's pussy so slick it offered no resistance to her cock's entry. A loud _clap_ filled the air as her hips smacked into Joan's rear.

Pyrrha lay on Joan's back, her hands coming around her body and playing with her heavy tits, circling the protruding nipples with her fingertips, delighting in the whimpers and squeaks that came from Joan's mouth, as well as the way her wet walls snugly held her shaft.

With a growl, Pyrrha began to thrust rapidly, taking care not to hurt Joan, but knowing that her aura would keep her safe from this amount of force. Joan whined and clenched the sheets beneath her in her hands, whining and crying out from the intense feelings that Pyrrha was making her feel.

Pyrrha was frantically thrusting, unable to keep herself in control; she had been wanting this for months, and now, she didn't have the patience to take her time anymore.

Beneath her, Joan's arms gave out, making her collapse on her front, drooling and moaning onto the sheets before her as Pyrrha slammed into her pussy with force and purpose. She knew she was about to cum, but could say nothing as she cried out, clenching tightly around Pyrrha.

Pyrrha growled, using every ounce of self-control to avoid shooting. She knew Joan likely wouldn't care, but she had her pride to think about. The throbbing in her balls slowly stopped, and Pyrrha began to thrust again.

Joan moaned, arching. _“Py...Pyrrha!”_ she cried out, shaking intensely. _“You're going to drive me crazy!”_ she came again, clenching tightly around Pyrrha's cock. _“Please, cum! Don't leave me empty!”_ at Joan's words, Pyrrha groaned and thrust hard, growling again as she _slammed_ into Joan's ass one final time, her balls clenching as she came hard, releasing everything she had pent up from the past weeks...which was enough to overfill Joan's pussy, the excess seeping out from around her cock and dripping onto the bed between her legs.

Starting to pull back, Joan whined and grabbed at her. “Don't leave!” she protested, making Pyrrha soften, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and now lover's waist, pulling her close and collapsing onto the bed on their sides.

“Brothers, I love you, Joan...” Pyrrha whispered softly, getting a giggle from the shorter blonde. “I know, silly, otherwise this wouldn't have happened...and I love you, too...” Pyrrha whimpered as Joan's pussy suddenly tightened around her semihard cock. “And don't think this is a one night thing...I'm one of your presents...one you can play with _anytime_...” both gasped as Pyrrha's cock hardened instantly, filling Joan once more. “Well,” the blonde laughed softly, “there's still several hours before Ren and Nora come back...”

As Pyrrha immediately began to thrust into Joan again, Joan wondered if she should tell her they had the rest of the night together, but realized that Pyrrha would figure it out eventually, so she just decided to focus on the immense pleasure the redhead was giving her.


	9. Pyrrha's Birthday, Joan's Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day celebrating her birthday with her friends, Pyrrha receives the best/final gift from her girlfriend Joan, her virginity.

Pyrrha was ecstatic. She had turned nineteen this day, and it had been _wonderful_! For the first time since she had achieved any sort of popularity, she had friends, _true_ friends, and even more than that, a girlfriend! Her heart thumped as she looked at Joan, who was laughing at something that Ruby had said. They hadn't been together long, only about two months, but it had been everything she had ever dreamed of. The pair of them had moved to sharing a bed, often waking in a tangle of limbs, breasts pressed together, breaths mingling.

She flushed lightly, a tent forming in her skirt, making her cross her legs in a panic, not wanting anyone to see it, not even her girlfriend. While they _had_ moved beyond simple kissing, they had yet to see each other naked or touch underneath clothes, or even below the waist. So, while Joan knew of her not so little friend downstairs, she had never seen or touched it...and she _certainly_ didn't want it brought to attention now!

Taking a few deep breaths and reciting combat mantras, she sighed in relief as her cock softened down into a semi, hiding itself back in her specialized panties. Crisis averted, she went back to enjoying her party.

As the party ended, Pyrrha and Joan made their way back to their dorm, hands clasped together. “Thank you for the present, Joan...I loved it...” Pyrrha whispered softly, thinking back to the book of 'coupons' that she had received as well as the chocolates that she loved. She had seen a few of the coupons, and she knew that she was going to enjoy them. Her girlfriend's back massages and foot rubs were to _die_ for.

Joan blushed darkly, remembering a few of the coupons she had put in that book...which Pyrrha thankfully hadn't seen yet. That would have been terrifyingly embarrassing and mortifying. But first, she screwed up her courage. “Actually...there's one more present for you in the dorm...I didn't want to give it to you in front of the others.” she said softly, remembering how she had asked if Ren and Nora could bunk with Team RWBY for the night.

Pyrrha glanced at her girlfriend, seeing the rosy blush on her cheeks and wondered what it was. Her cock twitched again as her mind wandered, going from chaste to perverse in moments as she imagined her girlfriend stripping down to her panties and giving her a lapdance, a handjob, maybe if she was lucky, sinking to her knees and giving her a _blow_ -

“Pyrrha? We're here.” the redhead was ripped out of her pleasant thoughts as Joan spoke, looking her in the eyes. She was thankful that was so, as she realized that she was fully hard and sticking out of her panties, much to her horror. Her skirt was still covering her, thank _God_ , but it was tented outwards a great deal. With a squeak, she dove into their dorm room, hoping that no one saw her looking so indecent.

She darted towards the bed and hunched over, not wanting Joan to see her shame either. “You don't have to hide from me, Pyrrha...I know about it...and despite what you think, I _have_ seen it before.” she could _hear_ the grin in Joan's voice, but that did little to make her shock fade.

_“What?!”_ she squeaked out, looking mortified as she cupped herself. Joan's gentle smile took away some of the shame, but she kept herself covered.

“Pyrrha, we've shared a bed from almost the day we got together...and you have a morning.. _problem_ , every day. Sometimes I would wake before you would and you had popped out of your pajamas...don't feel ashamed, it was natural...and when I cause it, well...” Joan blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “It was rather flattering.”

Pyrrha buried her face in her hands with a mortified moan, forgetting that her hands were the one thing holding her skirt down and hiding her cock. A startled cry of panic left her lips as her skirt flipped back and revealed her long hard cock to Joan, which she immediately covered with her hands, cheeks burning.

“It's fine, Pyrrha...as I said, it's flattering. Now, close your eyes for me, and don't open them until I say it's okay, alright?” Joan soothed, seeing her girlfriend do as she said, even if she was slightly hunched over. Frowning at that, Joan quickly shifted and removed her clothing, leaving her body completely bare. Silently, she padded over to her girlfriend, moving her hands and straddling her lap, making sure not to let her cock touch her just yet. “Open your eyes, Pyrrha.” she whispered. Bright emerald eyes snapped open, widening and her jaw dropping as they took in the scene before her.

Pyrrha's eyes may have been closed, but she could _definitely_ hear shuffling. Was her prediction correct? Was she getting a lapdance? Her cock twitched _hard_ under her hands, even more so when she heard footsteps. She inhaled sharply as her hands were moved, and her girlfriend's gentle weight settled on her lap. _'She is!!!'_ Joy and shock filled her, along with trepidation. It was going to be _impossible_ not to touch her! “Open your eyes, Pyrrha.” she heard her girlfriend murmur. She had never opened her eyes so fast in her life. As she did, they about bulged out of her skull and her jaw dropped to her chest as she took in the vision of beauty before her.

Joan was settled on top of her, completely naked, her large breasts(just as big, if not more so, than Yang's) jiggling with every breath she took, suckable pink nipples hard, and glancing down(her cock throbbed painfully), her plush pink core soaking wet, lines of fluid sliding down her thighs.

“This is your last present, Pyrrha...me.” Joan whispered, her voice soft as she reached out and cupped her girlfriend's cheek. She smiled at the choked sound Pyrrha released. “I know you've been wanting me for a long time...and you've been patient, more patient than any other would have been...” Joan smiled. “I'm ready...”

Pyrrha had never moved so fast before, not even in the final matches of her four winning tournaments. Her clothes flew in every direction (she was pretty sure her panties landed on the ceiling fan) and she flipped them over, hands on Joan's large tits, staring into wide cerulean with hooded emerald. Her cock twitched as it brushed Joan's wet pussy. “I. Am. Going. To. Make. You.” she pulled her hips back, then _thrust_ forward. _“MINE!”_ she barked, eyes rolling back as she bit her lower lip, doing everything she could to keep from cumming immediately.

Joan whined underneath Pyrrha, her cheeks flushed brightly as she clutched at the girl before her. “Pyrrha... _move_...” she whined, unable to shift the more muscled girl on top of her. She wanted to _feel_ more. And her wish was granted.

Pyrrha's vaunted self-control was nowhere to be seen, she immediately began thrusting, fast and hard, clutching her blonde lover to herself. _“Oh, this is so good!”_ she cried out, eyes tearing. _“I've wanted this for so long!”_

Joan cried out as she was pushed over the edge, her pussy clenching around Pyrrha's cock tightly from the pounding. She had been turned on since before the end of the party, knowing what she was going to do with Pyrrha later...and she knew Pyrrha had been turned on.

Grunting, Pyrrha threw her head back, gasping as she came hard, flooding Joan's core with the contents of her balls. Both panted and gasped, Pyrrha leaning down and kissing Joan's lips gently. “Sorry...sorry I didn't last longer...” Pyrrha panted, feeling slightly ashamed of how quickly she released. Joan only smiled up at her new lover. “Well...fortunately, this birthday gift is one you can play with whenever you'd like!” she said, feeling Pyrrha's cock twitch within her body as the redhead looked at her excitedly, before beginning to thrust again, making Joan moan and her eyes roll back as Pyrrha's shaft hit the back of her pussy again. It was looking to be a long night...not that either of the pair minded.


	10. Halloween Cow Glynda Gets Milked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda, are you sure it was a good idea to dress up as a cow for Halloween? Now you have to deal with Blake and Neon sucking on your tits hoping for milk!

Glynda moaned, quivering as the two cat faunus attacked her breasts, sucking and licking with such ferocity that her fur shorts were soaked clean through.

  
  


_"H-honestly? Th-that's what I wANted…"_ the stacked blonde panted, pussy fluttering and gobbling up her panties as raspy tongues attacked the sensitive tips of her breasts.

  
  


Both faunus clung to the taller blonde's sides, their legs both hooked around a single leg of Glynda's, essentially wrapping themselves around her.

  
  


_"They want to get milk, they have to work for it...but I...oooooooooooo…I'm getting off on it!"_ Glynda's hips bucked as she came hard, the wet spot on her shorts growing even larger.

  
  


Blake and Neon said nothing, only purring as they suckled fiercely, licking the taut nubs of flesh in their mouths as they attempted to get their well deserved milk. The wetness in their own panties could wait a bit. For now, their physical thirst needed to be sated, _then_ their sexual thirst could follow...


	11. Weiss's Halloween Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald uses her semblance on Weiss making her think she's in her halloween costume when in reality she was walking around the party naked the entire time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, very late, but heh, better late than never!

Emerald laughed to herself as she recorded the Schnee Heiress getting gangbanged in the middle of the party by every horny male and futa that was here. It had been so easy to do too! Make sure that her teammates were ‘preoccupied’, and offer to walk with her to the party, using her semblance the whole time to make her think that she was putting on her costume, but was really doing nothing!

The walk here was wonderful as well, all the shocked looks, pictures, and video the girl had taken of her telling her the news and tabloids would be having a field day soon enough. And the best part? The arrogant girl thought it was because they were all marveling at her ‘costume’!

Another groan brought her back to the fuck pile in front of her. The looks that Weiss had gotten as they reached the party was priceless, all quiet shock...and rising cocks. But still, Emerald didn’t drop her semblance just yet. She waited until she was in the dead middle of the party and surrounded by very horny costume wearers before dropping it.

The screech of shocked realization still made her ears ring.

But, looking back with a smile, she saw that partners were switching places and tapping in or out again, revealing a bit of what Weiss looked like now. Emerald fought back a laugh. Well, the Schnee had a costume now: The Creature From The Cum Lagoon!

...her face pinched in anger when she realized that she had made a pun like the blonde bimbo, before it smoothed out as she continued recording the impromptu gangbang porno. This, when finished, would be worth more Lien than all the pictures that were taken on the way here combined!

In the middle of the orgy, Weiss released a gurgle as another cock was shoved in her mouth, ass, and pussy, her hands, feet, and even her long hair also being used to get other cocks off...although she couldn’t really sense that. Her brain was currently fried from all the heavy and intense fucking that she had, and was currently going through.

It was a few hours before the party ended, since occasionally new people would come in and they would take a great deal of time to empty...but by the end, Weiss was a cum-soaked, bloated mess on the floor. Stepping forwards and zooming in on the blissed out look on Weiss’ face, Emerald knew she had a hit on her hands.

As she ended the recording and walked away, leaving Weiss laying there in a pool of cum, she hummed to herself. “What would be a good name? _‘Schnee Slut’s Service’_? _‘Weiss’ Welcoming Party’_? _‘The Awakening Of A Slut’…_?”


	12. Salem's Halloween Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem likes to use Halloween to go out without worry, just having a "cool costume". It also makes setting up a gangbang of mask wearing strangers much easier then normal.

One of the few things that mortals did right, Salem mused, was Halloween. The night where monsters could walk around without being attacked, where she could actually walk among the populace without being looked at oddly, where she could _finally_ release some of her repressed urges...by having hung men or futa fuck her into a cumdrunk mess.

_Glurk! Glurk! Gluk!_ Salem moaned around the cock harshly using her face like a fleshlight as the cat eared woman with three gold earrings wearing a masquerade style mask gripping her hair and powerfully pumped forwards and back while she was literally held between a long black haired female and a brunette with red highlights, both her pussy and ass receiving the same treatment.

Her hands didn’t go unoccupied, both holding thick cocks from a white haired woman with a very elegant mask painted with small snowflakes, and a blonde woman with tits as big as her own, her mask painted in the colors of the rainbow.

Around them were several more futa gently stroking themselves as they waited for their turns fucking her body. Salem wasn’t too concerned about them, the only reason she even bothered taking in the few features she did of the current people screwing her senseless is because they _were_ screwing her senseless. It wasn’t like she would ever see these people again anyway, right?

Hours later, Salem sighed as she stretched on the ground, having been left by all the mask wearing strangers after their balls were drained dry. She was naked, sore, and covered in cum...and she already couldn’t wait for next year to come, to do this all over again.


	13. Pyrrha's Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2koma of innocent Shortstack Joan being convinced by Nora to get in a present with nothing but wrapping covering her, unsure of why this would make Pyrrha happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF, I wanted this done and posted yesterday, but well, Christmas was busy. But here you all are, and a belated Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Joan looked at her teammate, her blush painfully obvious on her naked body, extending from her cheeks all the way down to the top of her H-Cup breasts, which looked even _more_ massive on her body frame due to her being only four foot seven, as Nora stood before her with wide frilly red ribbon and scissors. “N-Nora...are you...are you _sure_ that Pyrrha would like this?” she asked confused, wondering why she had to be naked for this.

Giggling almost manically, Nora moved forwards. “Of _course_ , fearless leader! Pyrrha will _love_ this! Now, stay still! I have to wrap you nicely!” she _moved_ , Joan squeaking as Nora descended upon her, almost maniacal giggles escaping the orangette’s mouth.

~x~x~

Pyrrha tilted her head as she saw the massive box on her bed, her eyes narrowing in confusion. Glancing at the tag, she saw it was addressed to her, having her name on it, with the giver being Nora. She sincerely hoped that it wasn’t something she couldn’t put away neatly, knowing the ginger’s exuberance as well as her generally going overboard in everything she did.

Seeing the box move, she froze, her pupils shrinking. She hoped that Nora hadn’t brought an animal in, that would get not only her, but the entire team in trouble. It shook again, making her slowly reach out and grasp the top, her muscles getting taught to spring and catch whatever Nora had placed in the box as she whipped off the top-

_**Pyrrha.Nikos.EXE has crashed. Would you like to reboot? Yes or No?** _

Her mouth opened and closed as she stared into the box, wide eyed and pussy soaking her underwear, turning the thin cotton into a soaking swampy mess at her ‘present’.

Inside the box was a naked Joan, the only covering her body had being ribbon covering her nipples and wrapping tastefully around her core. Her mouth flooded with saliva, forcing her to swallow as she stared at the delicious image before her.

Joan’s blushing face looked up at her, making her core flutter. _“M-Me-Merry Christmas, Pyrrha!”_ she squeaked out, unsure why Pyrrha was looking at her like how Nora normally looked at Pancakes. _“P-Pyrrha?”_

~x~x~

“ _PYRRRRRRRRHHHHHHAAAAAA~”_ Joan cried out, completely naked (the ribbon not having lasted long after she was removed from the box) and curled up, head and shoulders on the bed as her lower half was bent over her face, Pyrrha holding her by her hips and... _devouring_ her core.

Pyrrha was naked too, and since she was kneeling on the bed, knees next to her ears, Joan saw how wet that Pyrrha was, her heady scent invading her nose and seeing lines of fluid running down her inner thighs.

Joan swallowed, licking her lips as pleasure overwhelmed her. She wondered if Pyrrha would like it as well...slowly, moving her hands to grasp Pyrrha’s thighs, Joan leaned up and tentatively licked at the wet flesh above her. She was rewarded with a rather sweet taste and Pyrrha moaning into her, only making her feel even better.

‘ _Minemineminemineallmine~’_ Pyrrha thought, lowering her pussy until she was practically sitting on her shorter partner’s face, enjoying the smaller blonde’s wonderful taste and enjoying that outright sinful tongue going over her core. As she moaned hard and came, soaking Joan’s face with her cum, she knew then…

...she needed to get Nora the best gift ever for Christmas! Maybe Ren in the same position...?


	14. Saphron's Stocking Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know Jaune, when your mom asked you to stuff your sister's stocking, I don't think emptying your balls into Saphron until she was a squirming sticky mess was what she meant.

“ _Ahh! MmmmMNNN!”_ Saphron whined, her legs up in the air, toes curled as her younger brother pounded away at her core in hard, firm strokes. Slick squelching noises filled the air, her and his pelvises smeared with thick cum, both her own and his, the room absolutely _reeking_ with the scent of sex...conscious thought was gone from Saphron’s mind right now, her body operating on instinct.

Jaune had taken his mother’s request with great happiness, pulling his sister into his bedroom and locking the door before stripping her naked-much to her surprise-then getting down to work, slipping between her thighs and using fingers and tongue to ensure she was wet, slick, ready and prepared for what was to come.

Saphron had cum upon him entering her slick core, much to his shock and her embarrassment, but Jaune started strong, thrusting into her wet pussy and not giving any quarter, using as much force as he dared, his heavy balls slapping the underside of her plump ass cheeks.

Jaune was a force of nature, slamming into Saphron fast and hard, keeping his older sister on an orgasmic high as he pushed himself towards his own orgasm.

As he came, he watched in awe as Saphron _squealed_ , squirming underneath him, whining out that it was so hot, that she couldn’t believe how much he was shooting out, that it _wasn’t a safe day_ -Jaune ignored this, keeping up his pace through his own orgasm, not going to stop until his sister’s ‘stocking’ was well and truly stuffed with his cum to the point of overflow.

...which led to now. Jaune continued to thrust, admiring the pudge in his sister’s lower belly, the normally flat toned flesh domed upwards, proving that her baby chamber was filled to the point that it ballooned outwards.

He grunted, feeling his balls ache and pulse once more, rising up to release what would be his last load. Gripping his sister’s thighs, he shoved himself to the base, his twitching balls pressed against Saphron’s rear end as he squirted everything he had left in his balls into his precious older sister’s stomach.

Pulling away with a sigh after he emerged from the afterglow, his cock shrinking down, Jaune admired his handiwork, a cum-filled, moaning, squirming Saphron, packed with enough cum to ensure a proper ‘stocking stuffing’. Grabbing a marker on his nightstand, Jaune was struck by inspiration and scrawled a quick, _‘Do Not Open For Nine Months!’_ on her bloated belly, snagging his scroll and taking a picture for posterity. _“Perfect.”_


	15. Nora's New Year's Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout CowFaunus!Nora getting milked to celebrate the Year of the Ox?

“Happy New Year!” Pyrrha exclaimed, waving to another satisfied customer carrying off several bottles of fresh milk. Humming a happy tune, Pyrrha locked the door and flipped the sign from _‘Open’_ to _‘Be Back In 20 Minutes!’_ , before walking to the back of the building, opening and entering the door that read _‘Employees Only’_.

“How’s it going, you guys? We’re running low up front!” she asked cheerfully as moans reached her ears. She looked at her good friend Nora, topless and on all fours, moaning as both Jaune and Ren each squeezed one of her large breasts, draining milk out of them and into bottles, filling them with the creamy white liquid.

“We’ve got another dozen bottles all ready, and Jaune is about to finish up this dozen.” Ren was honestly surprised that Jaune had outstripped him in speed, since he had been helping Nora since she had started expression milk, but Jaune was a farmboy through and through, and was skillfully draining the mooing Valkyrie’s breast gently.

“I’m surprised that she has so much still...we milked her just yesterday…” Jaune murmured, accepting the kiss from Pyrrha as the redhead gave another to Ren before she stopped in front of Nora. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” Pyrrha asked, kneeling down and cupping the ginger-haired girl’s cheeks in her hands.

Nora’s face was flushed, sweaty, but hazed eyes and overly wide smile told Pyrrha how her teammate and third lover truly felt about being milked so fully by their lovers like this. _“MmmMMMOOOOOO!”_ she sluttily moaned, her full rear wiggling side to side and her cow tail lazily wagging.

Hugging Nora’s head to her breast, Pyrrha giggled. Milking their teammate/lover and selling the milk for profit was genius! Nora got tended to, the milk wasn’t wasted, and they made good spending money! Everyone was happy!...especially Nora.

“ _Mooooo!~”_ speaking of which…“Nora, did you cum again?” Pyrrha playfully chastised, looking down at the blushing girl in amusement. “Keep that up and we’re going to have to confiscate your bottoms~” she teased, “We can’t have you soaking them through…” she smirked, sharing a glance with an equally amused Jaune and Ren, “Maybe we should just walk you here naked, dressed only in that collar with a name tag on it? Wouldn’t our little holstein like that?” an eager _“Moo!”_ brought faint smiles to the faces of all three.

Nora’s fantasies were wild, imagining walking through Beacon, through _Vale_ , wearing only a collar, all the eyes on her supple, nubile body, her milky breasts, swaying hips and plump ass, her pussy, which if she was lucky, wouldn’t just be leaking her own juices, but maybe Renny’s and Jaune-Jaune’s cum.

Shaking between her three lovers, her three _owners_ , Nora Valkyrie came hard, _squirting_ with a loud _“Mooo!~”_

Pyrrha gently ran her fingers through Nora’s short hair, giggling. “You like the thought of that, don’t you sweetie?” she asked, kissing the moaning cow faunus on the lips gently before allowing her head to rest on her breasts as the boys continued to milk her.

Yes, Pyrrha decided, this was perfect.


	16. Faunus AU Juniper Berries Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Faunus au) how does team JNPR (female lie ren) celebrate Valentine's day?

Team JNPR has casual, but very intimate, Valentine’s Days.

It starts in the morning, when the four of them are still asleep and curled up to one another, Pyrrha’s tiger striped tail wrapped around Jaune’s leg as she snuggled happily into his side, Ren’s cat ears twitching, and Nora’s cow tail lazily sweeping along Jaune’s torso as all slept peacefully.

Eventually, though, they did have to wake, exchanging kisses between one another sleepily before slowly dragging themselves out of bed (Nora whining and begging for five more minutes all the while), and heading to their showers, sharing them and soaping one another up, leading to some heavy making out and teasing for poor Jaune, his horse cock growing hard and leaking as his three teammates and lovers teased him with their bodies.

After their shower and toweling off, they make breakfast together, laughing and sharing kisses between finishing their food, then feeding one another.

The day is rather lazy, the four opting to return to their bed and lounge about in their pajamas, watching movies (ranging from comedies, romantic comedies, and the action movie for Jaune and Nora to enjoy) feeding one another snacks as they lazed the day away, teasing touches to faunus parts riling them all up until it was time to make dinner.

Dinner was another affair of teasing and feeding one another their favorite foods, they return to their bed and go back to movies...this time, without clothing being a barrier between them. And the movies placed on were far more adult in nature, where they teased one another, testing and trying out new positions that they learned in the movies.

The four fall asleep exhausted and covered in sweat, all three girls purring, or in Nora’s case, releasing contented mooing, as they cuddled up against a spent, thoroughly relaxed Jaune, his large cock limp against his thigh as they rubbed their bellies, bloated from all the cum that Jaune had pumped into them, their spread cores oozing his cum as they curled up, drifting off to sleep, secure in their love for one another, dreaming of the future they would share.

(Happy Valentines/Single Awareness Day!)


	17. Stung Knight's Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Prompt: Yang and Blake notice Jaune despondently single on Valentine's Day. In an effort to improve his mood, the Bumblebee duo decide to fuck his brains out as a gift. His favorite part? His gargantuan fuckpole smothered in the fat globes of the Bellabooty and Yang's titanic tits; the girls eager for their creamy treat!

Jaune didn’t know how this happened. One minute, he was depressed, being surrounded by couples on the most romantic day of the year, next, he was in an empty dorm room with Yang and Blake, all three of them in various

He was missing his bottoms, his embarrassingly large cock hard and insistent, as most girls that day had decided to wear more slinky outfits and flaunting themselves, pressing themselves against their targets of interest. He was fully hard, cock straining as he looked at the two visions of beauty before him.

Yang Xiao Long, the blonde bombshell, stood proudly, hands on her hips and thrusting her chest out, a cocksure grin on her face. “Well, Jaune~?” she teased, reaching up and groping her own tits, bouncing them in her hands, rubbing her pink nipples with her index fingers. “What do you think?”

Blake hummed as she stood next to her girlfriend, also naked as the day she was born, even her ribbon missing, her cat ears twitching, although she too had a small smug smile on her face, twitching her hips and bringing attention to her rear end, even though she was facing Jaune. “I think he’s speechless, Yang~” she teased.

Yang chuckled, moving forwards and lifting one of her fellow blonde’s heavy balls, humming as she hefted the orb, whistling low. “When’s the last time you got off? The amount of cum in these could have impregnated all of Beacon when we were there!”

Jaune huffed. He _knew_ that his balls were big, but there was no need to bring it up! His annoyance faded as Blake stepped forwards and turned around, bringing attention to her shelf of a booty, one that he knew plenty of guys wanted to have fun with, just like Yang’s breasts.

“Count yourself lucky, Jaune~” Blake purred, as she and Yang pressed their assets against his cock, sandwiching and swallowing the thick flesh in their deep valleys, “You get to experience what so many boys back at Beacon _wish_ they could have had!” Yang finished, a manic grin on her face.

Jaune’s eyes rolled up in his head as both moved, his cock throbbing as he experienced what most men dreamed of: a combination of an assjob and a titfuck by two stacked beauties.

Both Yang and Blake smirked, seeing Jaune so full of pleasure. They knew that he was depressed, so they were going to help the best way they could...by emptying out those heavy balls of his! Both licked their lips, wondering how much cum Jaune would release when they managed to make him cum.

Jaune groaned. He hadn’t gotten any alone time in several days, leaving him backed up and more sensitive than usual. However he wasn’t going to cum easily. He wasn’t going to embarrass himself. He groaned, biting his lower lip and bucking upwards into their movements, getting giggles from both of them.

“Don’t worry, Jaune. We know the first one’s fast for guys. Let it out, then we can get to the _real_ fun…” Yang hummed, licking her lips. Blake nodded, a small smile on her face. “We know you haven’t had any real time alone…” she licked her lips, her eyes hooding, “So, let it all out…”

Try as he might, Jaune could only hold out a few minutes more before he groaned, bucking upwards and exploding, sending jets of thick cum into the air, reaching an impressive height before falling back and splattering onto their skin, glazing Blake’s ass and Yang’s chest with an immense amount of cum, shocking both.

“ _Damn, Jaune! I was **kidding** when I said you could impregnate all of Beacon when we were there!”_ Yang stared in shock, while Blake licked her lips and her eyes sharpened with laser focus on Yang’s cum coated tits.

Jaune breathed deeply, catching his breath, his cock twitching, lurching hard when Blake moved, spinning around and tackling Yang to the bedding, purring as she lapped up the creamy liquid on her blonde girlfriend’s breasts, wiggling her cum coated rear at Jaune, reaching underneath her and spreading her pussy open with two fingers, her other hand spreading Yang’s core open, giving him options.

As Yang moaned, Jaune rose to his knees and scooted forwards, grabbing Blake by the hip and sliding his cock between them, smearing his cock with their juices, making both moan from their pussies and clits being rubbed by his thick cock.

Jaune took a breath as he pondered the fact that these two girls were willing to make his Valentine’s Day just a bit more bearable, and decided that he would do everything he could to repay them...likely tomorrow. After all, he thought, thrusting forwards, the two likely wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning...


End file.
